The Middle East in general and the Gulf area in particular is an often prohibitive area in view of the very hot summers and a crisis of energy and the high level of energy consumption that are basically unbearable and costly in developing countries. In the hot desert area the air conditioner is not considered a luxury, but it is considered a main support to human life that is indispensable in spite of consuming energy. Fortunately, energy is cheap in some countries, but it is not free in all countries and even if it is free it is not an excuse to waste energy that has a negative effect on natural resources, the environment and also to human health. One of the major waste and cost is because of the inefficiency of air conditioning. Thus it is considered highly desirable to provide a central conditioning system that is less costly and uses less power without extra cost and at the same time provides healthy ventilation in air conditioned buildings without loss of cooling capacity.
Air conditioning and venting systems for buildings including residences are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,601 discloses structural cooling systems and methods. As disclosed, a structural cooling system includes an evaporative cooler suitable for cooling a body of air in an upper, enclosed chamber of a structure, such as an attic, and a series of vents or ducts particularly around the perimeter of the building for applying the cold air selectively to high heat-gain portions of the exterior of the structure. An interior cooling system, which may include an air conditioning unit is suitable, for cooling the interior of the building, but will require only reduced capacity, because of the cooling effect on the exterior structures.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,584 of Conner discloses a method and apparatus for cooling and cleaning air. As disclosed, a method and apparatus for efficiently using various components in combination as a system for cooling and cleaning air. The apparatus uses the combination of an evaporative cooler with a water reservoir and a refrigerated air system with a water-cooled condenser. A pump or series of pumps are used to supply water to the evaporative cooler and to the water cooled condenser. A mechanism for controlling the hardness of supplied water may also be included.
After the reservoir water has been supplied to the other components in the system, it is returned to the water reservoir. During less humid summer conditions, the output air from the evaporative cooler is supplied in a series of ducts and is used to cool the interior of a structure such as a home. When the outside ambient temperature and/or humidity exceed the capabilities of the evaporative cooler for cooling the interior of the structure to the desired temperature, the output air from the evaporative cooler is partially redirected to one or more adjacent spaces of the structure and the refrigerated air from the refrigerated air system is used to cool the interior of the structure.
A portion of the output air from the evaporative cooler is also added to the air of the refrigerated air conditioning system to clean, humidify and pressurize the air going through the living spaces. By using the output air from the evaporative cooler to cool an adjacent space, the overall cooling load on the refrigerated air system is reduced. In addition, the use of the water from the evaporative cooler reservoir to condense the refrigerant vapors will enable the system to achieve even greater efficiency.
Finally, Li U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,490 discloses an air conditioning system with full heat recovery that comprises a condenser, an evaporator, a compressor and an expansion valve. One side of the condenser is disposed in a position corresponding to an indoor air outlet and an outdoor air inlet. The other side of the condenser is provided with an exhaust vent and a cooling fan disposed between the exhaust vent and a cooling air opening. The air conditioning system with full heat recovery can be connected with a condensate recycle system, thus the present invention utilizes low temperature, low humidity, indoor exhaust air as cooling air for the evaporative condenser. It makes use of the sensible heat (temperature difference) of indoor exhaust air as well as the latent heat (humidity difference) of indoor exhaust air, thereby attaining better condensation effects. It also uses the condensate to assist cooling and increase cooling and water saving effects. Thus, the system can be widely used in the air conditioning systems in restaurants, hospitals, super markets, villas and offices and has wide applications.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved air conditioning and venting system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential market for such systems because they should reduce the cost of operating such systems, reduce the use of electrical energy and even lead to a reduction in maintenance and replacement costs for such systems. It is also believed that systems in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price, readily serviced and at the same time used to cool and/or heat water and reduce water evaporation.